User blog:Grizlapoli/Guide to a Better Pawn... and Better PC.
Ok, I figured since I'm taking a break from my excruciatingly tiresome Grind on Dragons Dogma, I figured I'd touch base on do's and do not's of Pawn, and charecter making.... First and Foremost, after your pawn has reached max on a Basic Vocation, DO NOT leave her/him on that Vocation.. and Never swap until at least one Basic Vocation is maxed out, their is a good reason for this, that reason is, The best Augments for your PC, or your Pawn, are litterally in Basic Vocations, all other Augments are more-less secondary. Secoond, everyone should make their pawn a sorcerer at least once, and now before everyone goes "But no Mister Grizlapoli, I don't wanna level as a Sorcerer it would disrupt the ecological balence of my amazing Warrior Pawn" Shush, because it actually HELPS. Sorcerers get insane defence versus Mana, and get insane mana Power, making your warrior's power with enchaments that much stronger. that said, the true reason for this is simple... Susuasion, it stacks.. and the more it stacks the more money you make, and Money makes the world go round. Thirdly - Dont OCD how you level, it helps no one but the people trying to kill you, every charecter has it's own base for attribute increase, and Hybrids have the best, that said, Hybrids also have good Augments, Moral of the story, after you max your base style max one or two Hyrids, then go back, and Max the other two basics. Reason - Hybrid's are the only classes full of unique augments. such as... Restoration - Magic Archer gets this, one for the Mistic Knight makes blocking rediculiouslly better, ones for the Assassin are all Unique. that said the Assassin's are good to have because most people sleep at Gran Soren's in, so when a quest calls for a Night Outting, those Assassin's Augments seem mighty tasty.... don't they? also some quests require you to be a lone wolf(Dutchess in Distress) Autonomy is smart to use here... Restoration saves for using extra healing herbs OOC.(OOC stands for Out of Combat) Now last but not least, make sure your Main Pawn is how you want it to be in terms of actions, Pioneer and all that jazz, it will save your life.. For instance, mine's Primary is Mitigation, Secondary is Scather, so what's my wonderful Knight do? well she fucks up all the little guys in an aggressive manner not even letting them Flee, then she due to her third best (Ultratian) she tends to use the right skills at the right time, if she's surounded she spins, if she's fighting an Oger, w/o thought she jumps and climbs on the head.. these make fights easier, and my life easier in turn. :o Now on to good sets, for Augments... Semi Boss smasher - Strong Arms, Dextarity(only if your charecter is L, or LL, if he/she is not, this is replaced by anything you want), Fitness, Grit(again only for L, or LL sizes) Ferocity, the last is up to you. - Reasons, if you notice all the skills are for climbing... what does one do when they fight Gryphons... Dragons.. and such with a Mele based charecter, oh yeah thats right they climb up and PUNCH THEM IN ZEH FACE. this maximizes your efficancy when climbing on such monsters :3. One Shot Bowman - Ferocity - Dampening - Proficancy - Impact - Trajectory - and Precision: why? answer, all the skills noted are strictly bow related accept Ferocity, and Impact, so why add them, well Deadly Arrorow, and Tenfold Arrow is why, Tenfolds already strong, Ferocity will amp it's damage by 1.5% and why Proficialncy? because all bow skills use a huge ammount of stanima.. some actually use it constantly, so Pro. simply alivates the burden some, and Precision because if you use a Short Bow class, moving while shooting is AMAZING, so it's best to keep your acc. up while you do. Perfect Explorer, Note: this is only if you've no idea where you are, it's also for helping pawns knowlage of the area skyrocket. other then that this 3 Augment combo is fucking useless... that said the combo is Radience, and Deection, and for long outings of just searching for shit and Grinding, add Regeneration so you don't have to carry 3000 herbs... again the combo is of 3 skills, and the benifits durring exploration with those 3 alone are pretty noticable. Regeneration is also a good go-to for any combo of augments I list that doesn't coinsist of 6. mainly because as I previouslly noted, it stops you from needing to use herbs, at least on yourself, someone needs to message me to confirm if the Magnanamus Cloak works with Regen, if it doesnt then give your pawns all the potent Greenmarsh ya find. Biblical Defendant: It sounds better then pure defence tank..... so hush people... - Bastion, Fortatude, Adamence, Awareness, and Apotropaism, reason for Adamence, is because a pure defencive Pawn/PC should also be a MK for class, because those shields are amazing, yes ou can't "turn" but the block locks on to an enimey, and adding the counter spells makes the shield even more domanant. long story short, you defence for Magic and Phyisical for this set is +100, and add heavy plate armor to that, and well... yeah, enimey's will have a hard time taking you down, an optional add is using the Ogre Bone, to stop knockdowns, add that ring to an LL, and yeah, good times for tanking. x3 CQC Snake(my personal favorite Augmentation set, and is best used with a Dagger/Shield assassin) Leg-Strangth or Sniew(This is dependant on weight class, M-LL would want Leg Strangth, where-as S, and SS would want Sniew) and Arm strangth, Ferocity, Regen. and Restoration, and Grit. Note, with this set I've effectivly ripped apart/threw hordes, mainly because while using this set, with an assassin using daggers with shield, you can utalize more skills, with increased power, I would also sugest using shield skills to assist more in defence then offence, and use Masterful/Easy Kill, Wind Harness, and Hundred Kisses. and always carry a sword/Bow, Dire Gouge, Great Windmill, and Clairvoyence, and bow wise. Lyncian Sight, and rest personal preference, Lyncian Sight, is to be used as a Pull, btw. Note I nicknamed it CQC Snake, because I first used it with my 100+ charecter named "Old Snake" >_> So, CQC Snake kinda stuck. Category:Blog posts